Why Satoshi Should Eat More
by sapphirexkat2
Summary: Everyone knows that Satoshi doesn't eat much. Daisuke and Dark give him a reason to eat more! Tee hee. DaisukexSatoshi.


Title: Why Satoshi Should Eat More

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG 13

Pairing: SatoshixDaisuke .

Warnings: Humor, Yaoi-ness (duh!)

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. [pout]

Summary: Everyone knows that Satoshi doesn't eat very much. Daisuke notices this, and he and Dark give him a reason to eat more.

Status: Complete.

Why Satoshi Should Eat More

The lunch bell rang, and Niwa Daisuke rushed out of class to get to his locker early; for he knew it would be bombarded by his fellow classmates. This was honestly the second most exciting time of the day - the first being the end of the day. At this time, all the students of Azumano Midddle School rushed through the halls and hoped to get to their locker early so that they may leave early to get food. If you were even fifteen minutes late for the cafeteria all the good stuff will be gone.

Of course, the smarter kids took all their books and just rushed to the cafeteria, thinking that they could drop their books off later before classes. However, the majority of the students preferred to be book-free. And ironically, if they ran fast enough, they could beat the students lugging their heavy books around.

Daisuke honestly didn't think too much of it; for his mom packed his own lunch. He only wanted to get to his locker early so that he may eat early, hopefully, with a certain blue-haired genius. Daisuke knew of Hiwatari Satoshi's eating habits; for they spoke about it one time. Satoshi didn't eat breakfast and he only had bread for lunch (Daisuke saw this and nearly cried with sympathy). So, for the past several days, he had been sharing his lunch with him on the roof.

[ He really needs the nutrition,] Dark added as Daisuke locked his locker and wove his way through the heavy crowd.

" Ow! My foot, Saehara-kun!"

" Sorry!"

" Any day now…"

" Can you move a little?"

" Man, it sucks being on the bottom."

Daisuke picked up pieces of conversations until he finally left the mass of impatient people. The hallway without lockers was free of students, and he sighed in relief.

== Yeah. I worry about him.== Daisuke finally replied. He glanced around and realized that Satoshi had left already. He hoped that he was already on the roof.

Dark chuckled. [ Is that why you're sharing your lunch? I know you like him, Dai-chan, just admit it.]

Daisuke visibly blushed. == It's complicated… I know that he's after me, …but I can't help it.== And he really couldn't. He liked being chased after, especially if Satoshi was the one doing the 'hunting'.

[ Giving him strength to keep up his stamina? My, my, you think of everything.]

== Are you implying that I _want_ him to catch us?==

Dark laughed a little too maniacally. That wasn't what he meant at all. [ Nevermind, Dai-chan. Just make sure you have plenty to spare for creepy boy. We have our game tonight.]

Daisuke remembered how big the container holding his food was. == I know. Mom packs twice as much food when we have to steal something. ==

He went up the closed stairwell by the entrance to the cafeteria. There were about three flights before he finally came to the roof door. He opened it slowly, stepping out and immediately looking around for his companion.

As expected, Satoshi was sitting against the northern wall, staring out into the east. Daisuke smiled softly and approached him. Satoshi turned his head, watching silently as Daisuke took a seat across from him on the floor.

" Have you been waiting long?" Daisuke asked, taking his bag off and fishing through it for his large lunch container. " Sorry. Locker congestion."

" No. It's fine," Satoshi replied, his own sandwich bag of wheat bread sitting beside him, untouched. He always wondered why Daisuke was so nice to him and shared his food, but he didn't want to question a good thing.

Daisuke ah-ed in delight as he pulled out the container. Satoshi's brow quirked at the size, but he said nothing. Daisuke flushed as he opened it and took out the two dividers. He had everything from three different sushi made with different meats, chicken yakitori, steamed vegetables, and shrimp stir-fry with green beans. He pulled out his chop sticks and the extra ones he packed just for Satoshi.

" Well, dig in," Daisuke said, a bit embarrassed. Emiko-san loved to over-do it on his food. After all, he was Dark, and he needed all the energy.

Satoshi picked at the food. Not because he didn't like it, but because he felt like he was being a free-loader. Of course, Daisuke completely obliged that he eats his fill. But Satoshi didn't want to feel like he owed Daisuke something later on. He already owed him a lot.

Minutes ticked by in silence as they munched slowly. Satoshi stole several glances at Daisuke as the red head chewed. For some unknown reason, his eyes often fell to Daisuke's full lips gleaming with the flavor of the yakitori. And he would watch, transfixed, as a slender pick tongue came out to lick it away. The roof was suddenly a little too hot.

[ You know, creepy boy keeps looking at you,] Dark noted with amusement.

Daisuke peered up from his search for a piece of shrimp and saw Satoshi avert his gaze. == No, he isn't,== he replied, returning to his task. Dark wanted to slap Daisuke's naiveté out of him _really_ bad. == In fact, he's not eating much any more.==

" Hiwatari-kun, are you done?" Daisuke asked, swallowing the piece of shrimp that he was previously looking for.

Satoshi was currently sipping at his water bottle. " I'm fine," he replied once he was done. " Arigatou, Niwa-kun."

Daisuke looked at his three containers of food. There was less sushi, no more chicken yakitori (he mostly ate that), the vegetables were gone and there was a bit of shrimp. Come to think of it, Daisuke mostly ate everything. He rarely saw Satoshi eat.

" Are you sure, Hiwatari-kun? There's still more. I'm sorry, did I eat it all?" Daisuke sweat-dropped and blushed. " Gomen."

Satoshi looked amused. " It's all right, Niwa-kun. Really."

Daisuke looked doubtful. How could the blue haired teen eat so little? It was driving him crazy! But it was Satoshi's choice to make, and if he was full, then so be it. " Okay, then," Daisuke said, slightly defeated, and continued eating a little more.

When he was finally done, he put his things away and just sat in silence along with Satoshi. He really enjoyed moments like these. At lunchtime, Daisuke wasn't a notorious thief and Satoshi wasn't a police commander. They were just two students getting through 8th grade and forming a tentative, but strong, friendship.

== He should really eat more,== Daisuke thought stubbornly as he gazed at Satoshi's slender arms.

[ I'll handle it, Dai-chan.]

===== =====

Five minutes until nine o'clock. _ The Dagger of Hope_ was heavily guarded, of course, but Dark knew that he could get in there without breaking a sweat. Why were all these jobs just _so_ easy? It was only the part _after_ the steal that was a little more difficult. But Dark had a plan. He was going to make Satoshi _work_ to try and catch him.

Previously searching for the loose floors, thin wires and lasers, the Kaitou knew all of their locations and avoided them easily as he leaped through the air and snatched the prized artifact. The smoke ball he threw easily confused the policemen and women, causing chaos at once.

Dark smirked and went for the fastest escape route. Knowing that Satoshi would be there, he planned to prolong his way to the roof. Creepy boy better be one hell of a runner.

Once Dark made it to the top floor, he saw Satoshi in the shadows, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The thief paused and smirked.

" Commander…" Dark greeted, inclining his head politely.

Satoshi pushed himself away from the marble surface and slowly advanced toward his prey. " Good evening, Dark. I assume you have your prize?" His azure eyes fell to Dark's right hip where the precious dagger gleamed in the moonlight.

The Phantom thief chuckled. " No, not exactly." Then, very quickly, he ran to the left, far away from the proper exit. Satoshi hesitated for a moment before following after him. Why was he going that way? The Commander didn't think much of it, his only goal being to catch Dark Mousey.

== Daaaark!== whined Daisuke, == what are you doing? You're going to get caught and sent to jaaaaail!==

[ Relax, Dai-chan.] Okay, around the corner… sharp turn right… another right… left… through a maze of encased artifacts. The museum was quite big and his pace was quite fast. Dark could feel Satoshi wavering behind him. Finally, he decided to make his way all the way back across the floor to the exit up two flights of stairs. [ This will teach him to eat more.]

== You're gonna kill him! Stop running so much!==

Dark made it to the roof and whirled around, facing the door he just came out of. Just as he expected (and hoped) Satoshi didn't come through right away. Instead, he waited a good twenty seconds before Satoshi came through, panting and flushed. His once neat, pale blue hair was now sexily ruffled and slightly damp with sweat. Although his body was weary, his were alight with frustration.

" Love my little workout program?" Dark asked smugly, approaching Satoshi confidently. He still had the stamina for another five rounds. " Now, what did little Dai-chan say to you earlier?"

== Dark… you are evil.==

Satoshi just glared, calming his breathing as the thief came within a foot's distance from him. As much as he hated to admit it, Dark had a point.

[ Daisuke, I'm going to borrow your body, all right?] Without waiting for a reply, Dark transformed into Daisuke, but it was still him in control /1. Satoshi's expression was _priceless_.

== Dark!== Daisuke whined again, but he was secretly curious (and afraid) of what the thief had in mind.

" Niwa-kun?" Satoshi gasped out, his defenses down. The red head smiled up at him, stepping closer.

" He told you to eat more, ne, Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke/Dark asked, teasing the poor Commander. " How will you keep up your strength?" He gazed at Satoshi's spent appearance. " If running was so difficult for you, what about… _other_ activities?"

Satoshi knew that this wasn't Daisuke, and so he quickly used the last of his speed and strength to produce a pair of handcuffs, linking the thief-in-the-angel's-disguise's wrists together. Daisuke/Dark looked down at his locked hands with amusement.

" Kinky, Hiwatari-kun. But I doubt you're in for _that_ right now."

" Be quiet, Dark," Satoshi snapped, irritated that the thief was really starting getting to him. " Stop being such a pervert."

Daisuke/Dark chuckled, inching closer to Satoshi and pressing him to the door of the roof's exit. Everyone knew that Hiwatari Satoshi was perfect in hiding his emotions - everyone except for Dark and Daisuke. Dark could clearly feel the Commander's breath hitch at the close contact. And he could see the azure eyes darken with an intense, unspoken emotion. The thief smirked. He had an _exact_ idea of what it was, too.

" Who are you calling a pervert, _Satoshi_-kun?" Daisuke/Dark whispered, his breath mingling with Satoshi's, clearly teasing him. He brought his cuffed hands around the Commander's head, resting them on his shoulders, and firmly pulled his face closer. Their lips were only a centimeter apart.

[ Your turn, Dai-chan.] Dark said smugly.

== WHAT?! Daaaark!== Daisuke exclaimed in embarrassment. He was frozen at the moment, watching through Dark's eyes as the thief seduced Satoshi using _his_ body. But then he got used to the idea, and… for a moment, when Dark brought Satoshi's face closer… he wanted to be on the outside.

Dark must have somehow sensed this (or maybe it was a part of his plan) and he switched places. Now Daisuke was right up against Satoshi, the warmth of their lips and body radiating off of each other. He could feel their hearts pounding in the same, fast-paced rhythm of anticipation.

Satoshi must have somehow known the switch because he softly whispered his name, almost hesitantly. " Daisuke?"

Daisuke nodded, his lashes fluttering lower from hearing his name by Satoshi. " Hai…"

Immediately, Satoshi's arms wrapped around Daisuke's waist, crushing their lips together in a demanding, passionate kiss. Daisuke felt his knees tremble, and he would have fallen if Satoshi wasn't holding him up. He opened his mouth to Satoshi's request and felt the Commander's tongue greedily delve inside. At the moment their tongues touched, Daisuke felt a spark of desire coil in his lower stomach. In surprise, he pulled away, panting and flushing. It was something he had _never_ felt before…

" I… G-gomen, Hiwatari-kun," Diasuke stuttered, turning and running to the other side of the building. He called for With, and the black winged creature swooped down and carried him off into the night. Satoshi watched after him, the same desire Daisuke felt nearly suffocating his entire body. He felt blissfully tired, but he knew he could have finished things if he more energy - if Dark didn't wear him out so much before he got to Daisuke.

===== =====

Lunchtime.

Daisuke made his usual escape from the crowded locker area, heading towards the roof. He tried to remain indifferent about what had happened the night before, but Dark kept teasing him.

[ Who would have thought that he could kiss like _that_?] The Kaitou asked, completely shocked. [ This puts creepy geniuses in a whole different light.]

Daisuke tried not to blush as he climbed the stairwell. ==Dark, you're seriously not helping.==

[ Emiko-chan sent another note out. I wonder what's going to happen tonight]

== WHAT?! Another assignment so soon?==

[ Oh yeah, she told me to tell you earlier this morning (she told me last night while you were sleeping). Must have slipped my mind.]

Daisuke rolled his eyes, but he was secretly glad that he got to see Satoshi again so exclusively. == No wonder why she packed another big lunch.]

Dark's chuckles echoed through his mind as he exited to the roof. He saw Satoshi sitting in the familiar spot, in the familiar position, waiting for him. But the Commander looked at him sooner this time, and Daisuke tried his best not to be affected by it.

" Konnichiwa, Hiwatari-kun," he said quietly, smiling.

Satoshi nodded, his blue gaze unwavering. " Niwa-kun."

Daisuke sat down, his eyes subconsciously glancing at Satoshi's lips. He remembered what they felt like against his, and he had the sudden desire to taste them again. But he restrained himself, instead searching for his large container of food.

Then they started to eat once the lunch was all unpacked. They ate at their usual pace, but Daisuke noticed that the food was disappearing at a faster rate than before, and whenever he glanced at Satoshi, he saw his mouth moving steadily.

[ Is he doing what I think he's doing?] Dark asked slyly.

Daisuke blushed for the umpteenth time that day. == I think so.==

[ I'm _really_ going to tease him for this.]

== Dark! You are evil. ==

[ But at least we got him to eat more.] Dark started laughing, and Daisuke smiled around his shrimp dumpling.

Satoshi noticed this and raised a brow curiously as he munched on a piece of baked chicken. Daisuke giggled nervously, waving his hands.

" It's nothing, really," he said, trying to cover up.

[ I think we're going to have to run a lot faster, Dai-chan.]

Daisuke smiled again and watched as Satoshi reached for the spicy squid. == I think so, too.==

END

/1 Can Dark do that? Yes, right?

LOL. Sorry, this story kind of went off course, but I came to my goal in the end! I hope you liked it. Please review!

SapphirexKat2


End file.
